Forbidden Desire
by PoisonSunflower13
Summary: Abused high school student Sasuke never thought he'd make a friend, let alone fall in love; it was forbidden by his abuser who just so happened to be his father. New student Naruto is interested in Sasuke: he wants to help and be his friend, but what will become of them if their forbidden relationship is discovered? Rated M For language, abuse, and possible lemon further on.
1. Chapter 1

I trudged down the hallway on my way to my locker. I had multiple people back away from me (even though I was a good ten feet away from them), and more than I cared to count began to whisper about the "anorexic emo boy who is abused". Typical morning for me at school. I used to be picked on by all these same high school students on a day to day basis, but everything changed a few weeks ago right before my father was arrested. Why you may ask? "Why would your father be arrested?" Well, that was because of me. He abused me. He denied me food and water. He hit me, scratched me, hell the "monster" was even low enough to rape me. What happened was a few jocks decided it would be fun to, "steal the emo's clothes while he takes a shower." So they did. Since I had no clothes, I had no other choice but to walk through the hallways and find the assholes that took them in the first place; there was one problem with that. A big problem. My body was completely covered in bruises and scares put there by my father. Some of the scars were simple cuts and others were words carved into my skin; like useless, worthless, _slut_. I'd been keeping it all a secret since I first moved here when I was seven and my parents had just divorced. Still, I needed my clothes, so out of the locker room I went, on a mission of great importance. As I walked down the hallway, I recieved many strange looks and gasps. One girl, Hinata Huyga, even passed out. I felt very uncomfortable, considering I was extremely shy, but I kept going.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I heard someone ask in a smug voice. "Sasuke Uchiha. Looking a little bare aren't w-…. what happened to you….?" Well this was just perfect. I growled. I was in no mood to put up with this shit. I wanted my clothes back and I wanted them now. That towel really wasn't doing it for me. In a flash I had tackled (Which that tackle would've put some people to shame) whoever it was who was talking to me. It didn't matter their identity; I could tell he was a jock and I wanted to kill him. I was done. Obviously he had at least _something_ to do with my missing clothes, and I needed him to realize that I wanted them back. Before I knew what I was really doing, I just started pounding on him like my life depended on it.

"Where the fuck are my clothes!?" I screamed. I slammed the boy's head against the floor when he didn't answer right away. A group had started to form around us and I could hear the principal yelling at people to move (she can be quite scary sometimes…). "Where did you take them!?" I slammed his head against the ground again.

"I-I don't have them anymore!" The boy pleaded. "We threw them out in the parking lot, like, ten minutes ago! Please stop!" by now his head was badly bleeding and Lady Tsunade, the principal, had finally got through the people and up to us. She grabbed me and pulled me off my victim.

"Mr. Uchiha! What the hell do you think you're doing!" her voice thundered through the hallway, shaking me to the core. "Kakashi sensei, please get the students back to class while I deal with Sasuke… and take that boy to get some medical care!"

My body had gone limp, and I couldn't decide if it was from the fear of Lady Tsunade or the fact that I had finally heeded the full impact of what I had just done. I had just lost my temper, beat someone up, and got in major trouble; all because of some stupid jock's "harmless" prank on me. Thinking about it only made me further infuriated, so instead I tried to focus on what Tsunade was screaming at me.

"Sasuke, come to my office with me. _Now._" She uttered with a sigh. I then stood up and recollected myself. Dusting off my towel, I followed her with as much dignity as I had left. By now, most of the students had made their way to class, with the exception of a few stragglers rummaging through their lockers. When Tsunade and I passed by the front doors to the school, I gazed out across the parking lot to find, just as the brainless jock had said, my clothes in a pile that had been run over by many teenagers' cars. I felt a knot build up in my throat of rage, but I tried my best not to let it show.

Finally after what seemed like a million years, we had reached Tsunade's office. She kindly opened the door for my with a not so kind look on her beautiful face. (How she looked so good in her fifties, I'll never know...) As soon as she shut her office door, before she could even get one word of her reprimanding out, I burst into tears. I don't even know where it came from, but I simply couldn't stop myself from bawling like an infant. Even while I was blinded by tears, I still saw her face soften while the small droplets of salt water streamed unceasingly down my pale cheeks. She walked toward me, and comfortingly wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I welcomed the embrace, one which I would usually turn away because the façade I'd been putting on for years limited me to much emotion.

"Shhh," Tsunade comforted. "You poor thing… who did this to you?" Oh joy oh joys. Now I had no way of answering her without getting my father arrested. I loved my father, even if he injured me; he always apologized and told me he loved me. I couldn't explain it. I knew I shouldn't like someone who hurts me, but he was my father. I could never hate him.

"Hello? Sasuke please tell me; you look terrible. Was it another student?" Tsunade asked. I shook my head vigorously, practically giving myself whiplash. "Was it someone your close to? Was it someone in your family?" She had unknowingly hit the nail right on the head. My mind had now fully gone into panic mode. How do I answer her? What will happen if I do tell her? Thousands of thoughts raced through my mind as two long minutes of silence passed between Tsunade and me. I sniffed and wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks and eyes. I sat up straighter and adopted my famous blank look that also inhabited my dark eyes.

"Lady Tsunade, would you please be kind enough to find me a new pair of clothes to wear? I am feeling extremely exposed and self-conscious," I asked in a level voice. Tsunade nodded and called in her secretary, Shizunae. She brought me some clothes, which, as most clothes are for me, were too big. I mean, I am literally only one-hundred ten pounds of skin and bones. Anyway, now that I was re-clothed, I picked myself up off of the floor and sat on the chair in front of Tsunade's organized mess of a desk. Realizing that I was prepared to talk civilized instead of the irrational tears of earlier, she made her way across the room and sat down.

"Now Sasuke, please explain how you received all of your… injuries," Tsunade asked in her business voice. I took a deep breath and thought about my options: if I told her the truth, my father could get into serious trouble, but if I didn't I'd have to make up some lie about how I ended up like this. My cool mask began to waver as did my confidence that I could get no one in trouble. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that lying was out of the question; I obviously knew that what my father did to me was a major crime and if I told the truth there was a chance Tsunade would tell the police and have him arrested, but she could smell a lie from a mile away. Lying: definitely out of the question.

"I..um…" my words seemed to fail me. I took one last deep breath before I theoretically signed my soul over to the devil. "My father did this to me," I started. "H-he has done this to me since I was seven years old when my mother divorced him. I've always believed he does this to me as a way to cope."

"Sasuke, you're a junior now!" Tsunade exclaimed. "This has been going on for almost ten years?"

I nodded and continued my story: "B-but he's not a bad person! He doesn't mean to hurt me, so please don't tell anyone!"

"Sasuke, honey, having _words_ carved into your skin is **not **an accident. I'm sorry, but I have to tell the police." Thus, a few days later the police arrived on my doorstep and arrested my dad on the charges of child abuse and neglect. Of course, the word got around the town that the owner of the successful business Uchiha Corp was arrested for abusing his youngest son. I was hauled in for questioning but told them next to nothing; I didn't have to. They forced me to show them all my bruises and scars, not to mention they weighed me to see how underweight I was. Of course, I attempted to tell them I did this to myself, but they wouldn't believe me. They ran into problems with their case though; I wouldn't take him to court, and without me they had no case. They only had speculations.

Because all the parents in town knew what my father did, all of the students at my school knew what had happened too. Well, they thought they knew what happened. Rumors began to spread and the truth was warped into the lie that I was a masochist who created my own pain and starved myself. Some people knew the truth and wouldn't believe the lies, and I think that scared them more than the rumors. That's why I am avoided. That's why people whisper about me behind my back. That's what happened to me a few weeks ago that changed everything. Little did I know there was a bigger change in store… and it just transferred to Konoha High.

A/N: Okay that's it for the first chapter! I'm not really sure when the next chapter will be up because I'm going on vacation and won't have time to write. Hopefully it won't be too long… Oh! I almost forgot! Naruto doesn't belong to me. I mean, because if it did, so many things would be different ;3


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the school day went on as usual. As the final bell of the day arrived, I gathered my books and hurried myself past the other students to the front doors of the school. I had no interest in owning and driving a car; thus, I didn't have one, so I began the long walk back home. Numerous students passed on their way to various locations: friends' houses, the ice-cream shop, (back allies for drug deals…). As usual, I was avoided, but after weeks of this treatment I've began the habit of people watching and ease-dropping on the petty conversations of my classmates. Today was no different, and as I walked by the cheerleaders I heard them gossiping excitedly.

"Did you hear we were getting a new student?!" a girl with long blond hair and light blue eyes gushed. I remembered her name to be Ino. "I heard that it's a boy! In our grade! I hope he's hot, cause most of the boys at school are either taken, ugly, or just plain creepy." She shuttered at the word "creepy".

The captain of the brainless, a pink haired girl named Sakura, spoke next, saying, "Calm down Ino-pig. I've heard that he's a football player, so he most likely already has a girlfriend from his other school. Plus, he wouldn't want to date **you** anyway." Sakura herself already had a boyfriend, a delinquent turned soccer star named Gaara. He was a new student freshman year and Sakura took a liking to him for some odd reason; when you get right down to it however, he has a nasty attitude most of the time and is quite intimidating (not that he intimidates me).

"Shut up billboard-brow! I don't want to date him; I already have my eye on someone. And he likes me back thank-you-very-much!"

Gaara piped up then, muttering, "If you're speaking of my older brother, stop right there and move on." He then growled out, "He's a man-whore."

"Aw, come on!" Ino screeched. "Why can Shikamaru date your sister, which is very illegal, but I can't even have a crush on your brother? It's totally unfair!"

"I don't control my sister; she can do whatever she wants. She's an adult," Gaara bellowed out.

"Ugh, whatever! This wasn't even the point of this conversation! We're getting a new student and he better be cute, because this school needs better eye candy," Ino finished. With that, I made my way back to the Uchiha mansion, which was overly empty because of the lack of my father being there. I knew he would be home on a few more days, and I couldn't decide if I was happy about this or scared as hell.

I entered my home and went to my room, ready to dedicate myself to a long night of doing homework and study for my trigonometry test tomorrow. Despite my home life, I was still exceptional in school, taking all the advanced classes and being ranked first in my class. Thus, for the next seven hours, I did my homework, studied, and ate a few snacks. I would've eaten more, but I've gotten to the point that eating makes me nauseous; plus, because of the fact that my father sexually abused me as well, it hurt terribly bad to go to the bathroom, and the less food I ate the less I went to the bathroom. Around eleven at night, I stripped down to my boxers and curled up in my bed, drifting off into another nightmare-filled sleep.

The next morning I awoke and got ready for the school day, per usual. What wasn't usual was that I had decided that I didn't want to walk to school, so I caught the bus. I had a seat all to myself, as I expected I would, but before I got to my seat, I was tripped. I ended of tumbling un-characteristically ungracefully to the floor, ripping open a not fully healed cut on my stomach. People stared and whispered, as I knew they would. It didn't really didn't bother me anymore, the stares and the whispering about me; when you got right down to it, that was just incredibly sad. Anyhow, my bus ride was uneventful after the tripping, at least for the first five minutes. Then, a loud, obnoxious blond life-saver boarded the bus, and, finding no other open seats, opted to sit next to me.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit next to you?" the strange boy asked. I assumed this must be the new student Ino and Sakura were talking about. I simply shrugged and grabbed my messenger bag, scooting over and allowing him to sit. He gave me a bright, sunny smile and took his seat. "I'm Naruto by the way. Naruto Uzumaki," he then extended his hand to me in a hand shake, and I tentatively took it.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," I told him quietly. I didn't know who this boy was, but he was being awful brave, sitting next to me and actually talking to me. He must have not noticed the stares we were getting.

He smiled again, showing off his perfect, white teeth. "It's nice to meet you too, man. Thanks for letting me sit by you, by the way. The rest of this bus was **super** full."

"Hn. Well, there will always be a spot by me. No one else will get close to me," I replied nonchalantly, keeping my cool, uncaring mask up at full power.

"Why's that?" he asked curiously, cocking his head the side adorably. "You look perfectly normal to me. Why's an attractive guy like you sitting alone?"

I could feel my face begin to heat up as I blushed lightly. 'D-did he just call me attractive? Is he flirting with me?' was all I could think. My brain wasn't even processing the question he really asked me, and I just sat there silent for a moment before simply looking down at my messenger bag in my lap and not answering him. (It's not like I could really answer him anyway, what was I going to say? 'Everyone avoids me because I'm abused?' Hell no.)

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it dude, I understand completely," he states with a caring smile. Suddenly, his face twists into one of concern. "Oh my god, you're bleeding!" he says while pointing to my shirt.

I look down at my shirt and notice a large red-ish spot in my gray, long sleeved shirt. 'Shit, that must have happened when I was tripped…' I thought bitterly to myself. I pull my jacket tightly around myself, hiding the blood-stained shirt from view. "It's nothing, do not bother yourself with worrying about it."

"Dude, that's not nothing. I'm taking you to the nurse as soon as we get to school. Don't argue, cause I won't listen. I'll drag you there if I have to. You're getting medical attention whether you like it or not," he replied, ending his last sentence with a huff.

I rolled my eyes. "You are **not** taking me to the nurse. There is no way in hell I'm willingly going to go with you. When we get off this bus, we're going to go our separate ways and you will forget all about me and anything affiliated with me," I shot back, with venom lacing every word. I then saw the muscle in his jaw tighten as he glared at me.

"I told you not to argue. You're going to the nurse and that's final," he said, ending the conversation. The rest of our bus ride was spent in silence, and when we finally arrived at school, I hoped up, attempting to get past Naruto. No such luck. He swiftly and carefully grabbed my around the waist and picked me up bridal style. I flailed and screamed, to no avail, for he was much stronger than I. we got tons of strange looks of course, but Naruto didn't care. As he said he would, he took me straight to the office (still screaming mind you) and got directions from Shizunae to the nurse's office. Tsunade was also our school nurse, and a very skilled one at that. Naruto sat me down in one of the chairs and crossed his arms at me. "I told you I was taking you to the nurse."

I glared at him viciously. "And I told you not to." I added sarcastically, "Now we know that you're a **great** listener!" I didn't know who this kid thought he was, but I decided right then and there that I did not like him; he just needed to leave me alone like the rest of the people in this school. 'Naruto Uzumaki,' I thought bitterly, 'you are officially at the very top of my shit list.'

A/N: Ta da, chapter two! I'm so incredibly sorry that it literally took me a year to update this! While I was on vacation Hades took my soul and I had to go on an epic adventure to get it back. Oh wait, I'm a ginger. I don't have a soul; thus, I have no excuse! Please don't hate me forever for taking so long… Until next chapter, I bid you au revoir!

P.S. sorry for any errors, and once again, Naruto doesn't belong to me


	3. Chapter 3

I sat silently fuming for the next ten minutes, the seconds creeping by slower and slower as I watched the clock hands move. I could feel Naruto's gaze upon me the entire time, burning into my soul. I chuckled to myself. 'What soul?' I thought. 'I doubt I have any parts left in tack. If there are any, I bet they're blacker than night.' The sound of the heavy door to the nurse's office opening and closing pulled me from my morbid thoughts, at least for the moment. I would often find myself in a dark place when I was alone with myself for long periods of time; I criticized myself more than my abuser did. Maybe it was from the years of being told that I was worthless, and the fact that I now believed it.

"Sasuke," Tsunade started softly. "What happened now?" She turns and looks Naruto over, narrowing her eyes at him. "What are **you** doing here?" she asks, appearing annoyed.

"Aw, come on granny. I was just helping my new friend Sasuke get some medical attention for his bleeding stomach," Naruto answers her, with a slight pout on his face. "He probably won't show you willingly, but he's got a cut or something and his shirt is soaked in blood."

Tsunade proceeded to cross her arms at me. "Show me," she demanded.

I begrudgingly unzipped my jacket, revealing my now completely blood-soaked shirt. Naruto gasped and Tsunade shook her head. I simply lowered my head and sighed morosely, done with this encounter already. I considered making a break from the door and escaping, but I doubted I'd be able to get past the brick wall of muscle known as Naruto. I had always hated going to the nurse, even more so when I got older, because of my home life. Going to school with cuts and bruises when you're little is easy to play off as just falling on the playground or rough-housing. When you get older and don't play any sports however, explaining without getting someone arrested (exhibit A: what happened a couple of weeks ago) becomes incredibly hard. In its own twisted way, being bullied at school helped to protect the truth about my father; I just played everything off as being done by my idiot peers. Thus, I hated being interrogated by every doctor and nurse I'd ever met, and it didn't help that I was terrified of hospitals in the first place.

"Take of your shirt, Sasuke. I need to assess to damage," Tsunade said calmly, interrupting my thoughts of an escape plan.

I looked between her and Naruto and then shook my head vigorously. "Not while he is in here," I nearly whispered, motioning to Naruto. Part of my refusal was from simply being a shy person, another part because I didn't know him well, but I mostly didn't want the only person didn't know about me (no matter how much he just pissed me off) learning about my complicated life. He was clueless and I wished him to stay that way.

Tsunade turned to Naruto, saying, "You heard the man. Get out." Sometimes I really appreciated Tsunade's supreme rule.

"Tsunade, I won't just leave him. I feel like I'm responsible for him, I'm the one that brought him here," Naruto retorted.

Tsunade's eye twitched as she ground her teeth in annoyance. "Naruto," she started in her business voice, "Sasuke will not let me see what happened to him if you remain in here. So, you have two options: leave now willingly or I'll remove you myself."

"I'm. Not. Leaving." Naruto finished stubbornly. As stupid as he was being, I had to give him some points for not giving up, even if it was obvious that he was going to lose the argument.

A small growl escaped Tsunade's lips before she proceeded to pick Naruto up and carry him out of the room, mumbling, "You're just like your mother," as she went. To my upmost surprise, Naruto put up no fight whatsoever. He simply huffed and crossed his arms; no flailing or screaming as I suspected he would. A minute later Tsunade returned and said, "He claims that he's going to be waiting for you outside. I am incredibly sorry." I shrugged, pretending to be indifferent. In truth, I was pissed. I just wanted to be left alone, why couldn't he avoid me like I had the plague like the rest of the school? "Now," Tsunade started, "let's see what happened. Take off the shirt."

I slowly shrugged out of my jacket and began pulling my shirt off. I grimaced when I felt the skin around the cut separate from being stretched too far apart. I shivered at the sudden cold and wrapped my arms around myself in a futile attempt to keep myself warm (it's hard to stay warm when you're five nine and only weigh about one-hundred fifteen pounds).

"What happened?" Tsunade asked as she began to wipe the blood off of my stomach. I shrugged in reply, not really feeling like talking. She sighed at my lack of an answer, saying, "Well, whatever happened, this cut needs stiches. I could do them, but I don't have anything to numb the area, so you'd feel it all. I could take you to the hospital if you'd prefer."

I was quick to reply, answering, "No, going the hospital is not necessary. I would like you to just do them now, thank you." I knew how much this was going to hurt, but quite frankly, I didn't care. Sadly, my only thought was that I had been through worse pain because of my father.

Tsunade nodded and applied antiseptic to the wound, which stung like a bitch, and then disinfected the needle. Slowly the needle pierced my skin and disappeared for a moment, re-appearing through the skin on the other side of the canyon that was on my stomach. This process repeated over and over until the entire gash was closed. Tsunade finished up by cleaning off the blood that seeped out during the stitching process; then, she applied more antiseptic and a bandage, wrapping my abdomen to make sure the bandage stayed on. After handing me a clean shirt (which was too big), she deemed me ready to leave and get to class that I was now late for. Before I left however, I had a question to ask Tsunade that had been buzzing around in my head for almost the entirety of the time I was in the nurse's office.

"Lady Tsunade, I do not mean to pry, but how do you know Naruto? You seemed to be relatively well acquainted with him," I asked as politely as I could. I wanted to know as much as I could about Naruto before I had to face the tall, muscular boy again.

"I've known his parents since they were kids, and I'm his godmother. He can be an annoying little brat most of the time, but he's a really good kid when you get right down to it," she answered simply. "Now, get to class. You're already late."

I made a disgusted noise and gathered my things, knowing that Iruka sensei, my language arts teacher, would have a fit. Tsunade gave me a pass and I went on my way. Just as Naruto said he would, I found him waiting right outside the door to the nurse's office. He gazed at me with a slightly worried expression, looking me over to make sure I was alright. I felt strange under his gaze, and shifted uncomfortably; I wasn't used to someone looking at me with so much caring and concern. Even when my father was being nice, he never looked at me like that. It was weird.

"Would you stop staring at me, _dobe_?" I snapped. I didn't really mean it in the way I said it, but being cruel was just my defense mechanism. It had always worked in the past to get people to leave me alone, and I was really hoping that it would work on Naruto as well. No such luck.

Naruto's face shifted into one adjacent to a scowl, and he glared slightly at me. "I'm just worried about your wellbeing _teme_. No need to get nasty. Come on, I'll walk you to your next class. Lead on."

I scoffed, retorting with, "It's not really walking me to class if you have no idea where you're going. I suggest just getting to class yourself and staying out of my business." I was officially four-hundred thirteen percent done with this day, and I wasn't even to first period yet.

"I'm going with you whether you want me to or not," Naruto said, ending the argument. From what I'd seen of Naruto so far, he was great at ending arguments. He might not always get his way, but the conversation **will** be over.

I simply sigh and made my way to class with Naruto following right next to me with his hands behind his head in a care-free manor. I found myself staring at him out of the corner of my eye, taking in all his features. He had spikey blond hair that looked effortlessly perfect and extremely soft. His eyes were a vibrant shade of blue I had never seen someone have before, and they were bright and lively. My gaze made its way to his lips, and I couldn't help but think how beautifully they curved into a slight smile as he hummed a song to himself. And his _muscles_. He wasn't a super bulky guy, but every muscle was well defined and toned, at least from what I could see (I was sure that he had great abs as well). I came to the conclusion that Naruto Uzumaki was completely gorgeous, and, even if it was slightly annoying, he was extremely sweet and caring.

Naruto caught me staring and gave me a small smirk. "Take a picture, it'll last a bit longer," he said, ending his sentence with a wink.

I blushed like mad and replied, stumbling over my words a bit, "I was just thinking how incredibly annoying it was that you've been humming this whole time. Nothing more."

"Oh really?" he said, cocking an eyebrow. "Then why are you blushing?" he asked, leaning in close to me. I backed up as far from him as I could, staring at the ground timidly. I felt trapped, just like I did when my father would yell at me: running away isn't an option, you must stand there and take it. I tensed up, as if expecting a blow. Naruto seemed to notice and backed off, his face softening as he smiled gently at me. "It's alright to stare. There are much worse things than having a beautiful man stare at you."

I hid my face from him, (which was now as red as my favorite food: tomatoes) and pushed past him, continuing on to class without another word. That was the second time today he had told me I was good-looking, and I just didn't know what to make of it. Granted, I thought he was handsome as hell, but I had no idea how to flirt back; thus, I opted to stay silent. When we arrived at Iruka sensei's classroom, Naruto and I said our goodbyes, parting ways. I entered the class and gave Iruka my pass, taking my seat and getting out my class materials. I quickly caught up on the lesson and then proceeded to sort of listen to what my sensei was teaching (I already knew what I was doing, it's not like I was missing anything). Coincidentally, I kept finding my mind wandering to a certain loud blond. Part of me was hoping I didn't run into him again, but for the most part I wanted to talk to him as soon as possible. For a reason I couldn't explain, I kind of _liked_ the guy. 'I don't like anyone,' I thought to myself. 'What makes him so special?'

The rest of the morning flew by, and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I never actually ate anything at lunch; I would just take my homework to do or a book to read. I had a whole half a table to myself, so it's not like I inconvenienced anyone by having my books spread all over the place. Even before "the incident" no one really sat by me. If they did, I told them to fuck off and leave me alone. They always did.

Upon entering the cafeteria, I noticed Naruto already sitting at the prep and jock table. 'No surprise there,' I thought as I made my way to my usual spot. 'I bet they're telling him all about me,' I ended bitterly. I opened my genetics books and began working on the homework my creepy sensei, Orochimaru, assigned. After a few minutes of studious work, I was pulled out of my work by someone sitting down across from me. I jerk my head up, glaring, ready to tell them to promptly leave, but I catch myself at seeing who it is. Naruto sat directly across from me, smiling brightly.

"Hiya Sasuke!" he greets loudly. "Whatcha doing?"

I glare, overly annoyed by his loud and obnoxious tone. "Genetics," I answer dryly, looking back down at my book and continuing to finish a mildly difficult problem about eye color heredity.

"Cool, can I see?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"No," I answered coldly, "and leave me alone. I'm busy."

"Please?"

"I already said no, Naruto. Go away. I don't want you in my sight any longer," I answered again, fed up with his pleading. Suddenly, Naruto leaned forward to where he was inches from me.

"That's not the impression you gave me earlier when you were staring at me," he countered in a low voice. I then slammed my hands down onto the table and stood abruptly, making the entire cafeteria go silent and stare.

"I told you to leave me alone Naruto. Go back to your fellow jocks and their bitchy girlfriends," I said, my voice barley a whisper. "I wasn't staring at you earlier because of the reason you think. I was staring because you're a pathetic, mindless jock," I lied. Out of nowhere, Naruto's fist flew at me and connected with my cheekbone with a sickening _cracking_ sound. I fell backwards over the bench behind me because of the force of the strike, hitting the ground hard. The whole cafeteria stared in silent shock at what had happened, and no one dared to move.

Naruto walked over to where I lied on the floor, and quietly said, so no one else would hear, "You shouldn't judge people by their appearances." He then walked back over to the jock table in silence. I stood and shot my famous death glare at anyone who was still staring at me, gathered up all my books, and left the cafeteria. I went to my afternoon classes' teachers and got their homework, saying I didn't feel good and was going home. After I had my work, I simply left and began walking home.

When I arrived at my home but before I went inside, I noticed that the light in the living room was on. 'That's odd,' I thought. 'I don't remember leaving that light on' I shrugged it off and went inside, removing my shoes at the door. On my way through the living room as I was going to my room, I heard someone say in a deep, horrifying voice, "Hello Sasuke."

My face went completely white, and I turned and faced the voice while shaking slightly. Those two words froze my brain with terror and rooted me to the spot. I took a shaky breath and then exhaled, weakly saying:

"Welcome home, Father."

A/N Here it is, chapter three. It's a bit longer than the other two, but that just means more stuff happened. I'm sorry for any errors, and, as always, Naruto doesn't belong to me. Until next chapter, au revior.


End file.
